1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of collecting data using a Mobile Identification Number (MIN) in a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) network, and more particularly to a method of collecting data using a MIN in a WCDMA network, which is capable of collecting transmitted and received data using a MIN in the Iu-Packet Switched (PS) link of a Serving GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) Support Node (SGSN) system in a WCDMA network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, mobile communication has succeeded in increasing the capability thereof while evolving from the first analog generation to the second digital generation, but has disadvantages in that only voice-oriented service is supported and in that there is difficulty with global roaming due to the adoption of different standards in respective regions. As part of efforts to overcome the limitations of the regional and voice-oriented service of the second generation mobile communication, International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) has been developed as a third generation mobile communication system. The requirements of IMT-2000 state that service capable of integrating voice with data can be provided and that the data transmission rate must be high, that is, higher than 2 MBPS.
Meanwhile, groups directly responsible for practical work in the establishment of the IMT-2000 standard include the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), based in Europe and Japan, and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), based in North America. The standard being established by 3GPP is WCDMA, known as asynchronous Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and the standard being established by 3GPP2 is CDMA2000, known as synchronous CDMA.
Meanwhile, in the case of searching for transmitted and received data in the Iu-PS link of a specific mobile station in order to measure the quality of service currently provided by a WCDMA network system, an International Mobile Station Identity (IMSI), which is the international mobile station identification number of a corresponding mobile station, and a Packet-Temporary Mobile Subscriber Identity (P-TMSI), which is a packet-temporary mobile subscriber identification number, have been directly used. Here, an IMSI is a unique 15-digit number assigned to a mobile station at the time of subscription to a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) service. An IMSI contains a mobile country code, a mobile network code, a mobile subscriber identification number, and a national mobile subscriber identity. A TMSI is a temporary identification number used to identify a mobile station in a mobile communication system. A TMSI is assigned by the Authentication Center (AC) of a Home Location Register (HLR), and is used instead of an IMSI between a mobile station and a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) for security reasons.
However, since a P-TMSI is a frequently changing value and, thus, complicated dedicated analysis monitoring equipment must be used, or a specific network manager must intervene in order to directly find out P-TMSI, there is great difficulty in searching for transmitted and received data in an Iu-PS link.